Flowers
by Purple-Lavender-Violet
Summary: UsUk written off of a AU prompt where Person A steals person B's flowers.


A/N: Sorry if this is cringe worthy and bad, I'm just starting out and this is my second fic so please bear with me. I wrote this after my friend told me to write something for an AU prompt. Feel free to comment and review, thanks!

* * *

"Fucking wanker! Stop this instant!"

Alfred looked back at the voice shouting this at him, his neighbor of two years now. Alfred kept running thinking back to when he had moved to the UK for college and moved into the little house of his now deceased friend, of whom who he had been particularly close to. Hearing the insults and cries of anger getting louder he sped up to try to lose the angry, but very attractive, man following him. Turning his head around, Alfred looked at the Englishman's face red with exhaustion and anger.

"Slow down you asshat! You keep stealing my fucking flowers! Do you know how hard it is to maintain my garden?!" The green eyed yelled.

Feeling his face heat up Alfred watched the man yell at him in that amazing accent and thought ' _oh god he's even cuter angry'_.

Suddenly Alfred turned around to run faster again as he saw it coming, a pole right in front of him. He was too late turning around and in an instant he was on the ground clutching the flowers to his chest. Alfred groaned letting go of the flowers to rub his head and fix his glasses as he tried to reorient himself.

"Oi, Are you okay?"

Alfred looked up really quick causing him to go dizzy again, after clutching his head for a minute he realized who was speaking to him. _'Oh shit, he caught up to me',_ Alfred panicked trying to get up and away from his neighbor when said man suddenly shoved his hand in Alfred's face.

"Here let me help you get up, I'm still mad about my flowers for the record." The man said in a kind tone. Alfred looked up and took his hand, getting back on his feet and dusting himself off. He picked up the blue flowers off of the ground and looked at his neighbor with a sheepish grin scratching the back of his head with his free hand.

"Thanks dude, sorry I took your flowers. I needed them for someone, my name's Alfred" said Alfred looking the Englishman in the eye.

"Alfred, huh? Who do you need the flowers for? Your date perhaps?" questioned his neighbor. "My name's Arthur, I hope you don't mind but I'm coming with you to see if this girl of yours really deserves my stolen flowers" Arthur said with a smirk, obviously trying to get payback for the flowers. Alfred looked at Arthur and felt his face heat up, _'date? How am I going to tell him'_ Alfred worried. Remembering the time not wanting to get any more delayed Alfred just nodded to Arthur. Without saying a word he continued to walk to his intended destination with Arthur in tow. After walking for a few minutes in awkward silence, Alfred looked at Arthur who looked back at him with a questioning look.

"I'm sorry for taking your flowers Arthur, they were just really pretty and reminded me of something." Alfred apologized feeling a little guilty.

"It's quite alright lad, I just hope this lucky lady is worth the trouble." Arthur winked.

"Umm about that. I know we've been living next to each other for two years now, and I never told you, and I hope you don't mind. But I'm, uh, gay" Alfred confessed his face turning a little red.

"Okay, lucky lad then" Arthur corrected and continued to walk alongside Alfred.

As they reached the gate to Alfred's intended destination Arthur looked up,

"Mission Memorial Cemetery?" Arthur read aloud and turned to Alfred with a stunned look as they walked inside. "Alfred is this where you're meeting your date?" Arthur whispered a little hysterically, worrying that the neighbor he was crushing on was a necrophiliac. Stopping in front of a stone Alfred looked down with a sad and nostalgic look, sitting down on the grass next to his friend's grave that read, "Davie Jones, 1986-2012". Alfred turned to look at Arthur,

"Hey Artie, about those flowers. They weren't for a date" he said setting the blue flowers down on top of the stone. "It's just that these were the flowers he really loved, we used to play together when we were little. He always used to bring me and my brother these when he lived back in the states with us. He was my best friend." Alfred smiled sadly, but then looked at Arthur who was at a loss for words. Feeling a little ashamed for jumping to conclusions Arthur quickly apologized,

"Alfred I'm sorry for assuming that they were for a date, just next time ask me about them. If I had known I would've given you more and willingly." Said the green eyed man.

"Thanks dude, don't worry about it. In fact if he was still alive he would've found it to be a funny story. He would've wanted us to be happy rather than sad when coming to his grave." Alfred laughed. "Hey how about we go out for coffee, I'll pay to make up for your flowers." Alfred winked.

"Alfred we are in a cemetery in front of your dead friend, I hardly think this is the place to ask someone something like that." Arthur blushed.

"Aww Artie, he won't mind. Please go out for coffee with me?" Alfred pleaded with his best puppy eyed look.

"No and don't call me Artie my name is Arthur!" he said while the two of them started walking out of the cemetery.

"Pleeaaasssseeeee, let me make it up to you." Alfred continued to beg,

"Uh I suppose it's fine if it'll get you to stop bothering me" Arthur said with a blush forming on his face.

"Yes!" Alfred exclaimed as they walked back exchanging numbers,

"You know what Artie?" Alfred leaned down to say Arthur's ear.

"What"

"I'm really glad I stole your flowers, because you took my heart in return" Alfred whispered in Arthur's ear. Grinning as Arthur's face turned red and started to get mad, he ran back onto his porch yelling "Call me later!", as he ran inside to avoid the shorter man's wrath. Safely inside Alfred looked at the new number in his phone and smiled.

Arthur stared at the door loud American just went through and just sighed shaking his head walking back into his house. _'What did I get myself into now'_ thought Arthur shaking his head. He stared at the post-it the blue eyed man had given him, and put the digits into his phone, ' _What an interesting turn of events'_ he thought to himself.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
